Brian Hates Barney - A GoAnimate Adventure with Barney
Brian Hates Barney - A GoAnimate Adventure with Barney & Arthur is a The Adventures of Barney & Arthur home video for Season 2 released in September 8, 1999. Plot When Brian hates Barney and plans to destroy everyone in the Barney show, Barney, Arthur, Alan (Barney's GoAnimate friend) and their friends team up to stop Brian before he and the other troublemakers destroys the Barney team. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Brain *Muffy Crosswire *Carlos *Min *Chip *Linda *Maria *Keesha *Alan (from GoAnimate) *Simon (from GoAnimate) *Green Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Grey Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *White Yoshi *Beige Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Slinky Dog *Rex *Bo Peep *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Flik (Dave Foley) *Heimlich (Joe Ranft) *Francis (Denis Leary) *Slim (David Hyde Pierce) *Manny (Jonathan Harris) *Gypsy (Madeline Kahn) *Rosie (Bonnie Hunt) *Dim (Brad Garrett) *Tuck & Roll (Michael McShane) *P.T. Flea (John Ratzenberger) *Hopper (mentioned) The GoAnimate! Troublemakers *Brian Falcon *Eric Falcon *Zack *Memy9909 *DrewandMario *Darren *Daniel Songs Barney Theme Song Let's Go The Ants Go Marching Castles So High What a Big Mistake It's Good to be Home I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 6 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Five Kinds of Fun!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Trading Places". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "You Can Do It!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Stick with Imagination!". *The Season 5-6 Barney musical arrangements from "Barney's First Adventures" *The Arthur musical arrangements from "Arthur's Eyes" *The Randy Newman musical arrangements from "Toy Story 2" *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the kids, the toys and the bugs scream as they are on a roller coaster ride, Barney's scream is *During a scene which Brian is caught by a giant bird and fed to her baby birds, *When Brian screams as the creatures shrieking at him, *When Brian is screaming as he is trying to run from the giant bird, * * * Quotes Quotes 1: *Barney: Hey, Flik. *Flik: Hi, Barney. Dot is now grown up since 13 years ago. And she is at school. *Barney: Oh, that's good! What school is she in? *Flik: She is in Ant Middle School. *Barney: The school for ants only? *Flik: Well, yeah. *Barney: Good. Remember Hopper? *Flik: He's dead after 13 years ago. *Barney: I remember when the giant bird killed him with her babies. So, he did NOT escape! *Flik: Right! *Buzz Lightyear: (arrives) Barney, what is going on? (gasps) AN ANT! (gets a giant fly swatter, then tries to swat Flik) Get away from Barney, you dastardly ant! SHOO! *Barney: Hold on! He is friendly! *Buzz: Friendly like you? Quotes 2: *Barney: Brian is GoAnimate team in imagination. *Woody: Barney? *Barney: The crossover of Toy Story is somewhere. *Arthur: Sure, Barney! *Barney: Well. I'll guess for cute, Woody. *Red Yoshi: Barney, with the circus bugs in a caught.